


The Lake

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: You must always listen to mermaids, my dear.





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


Disclaimer: You know the deal.

 

\---

I hate him.

I hate him.

I hate him.

Hes different this year, I've got to admit.

Or at least, I used to think.

Until I caught him and one of my ex-best friends snogging.

Why? Why did that one incident change all of my thoughts about him?

But I couldn't take away the tinge of jealousy that flashed through my body when I found them.

And now while everyone else is at Hogsmeade, I'm alone, staring out of a window.

I can see the lake from here.

Theres someone by the edge.

But who at Hogwarts has blue, slimy looking hair?

None, I bet.

Theres nothing else to do, so I get up and hurry through the castle.

In front of me, are huge oak doors. 

Probably hundreds of years old. Probably filled with magical secrets, things no one knows about.

Oh, if only walls could talk.

Theres still someone in the lake, I can see them from here.

I'm walking steadily closer. 

I know what it is now.

A mermaid.

I've only seen them in books.

Yet, they look even scarier in person.

I kneel down by the edge, and peer into the water.

But I can't see anything.

I must have scared it away.

What I least expect to happen, usually always happens.

It jumped through the surface, keeping its face merely inches away from mine.

"Hello." It spoke to me, but...but how could I understand it? 

I've read in books that you have to speak their language. And supposedly, it takes years and years of practice. But I've never tried.

Bloody hell, I didn't even know that there were mermaids in the lake.

When I didn't answer, it slowly moved away, and made to leave.

"Wait!" I called out. 

It swam back with ease.

"I saw you out of that window up there," I continued, pointing towards the Gryffindow tower."So I came down to see who you were, 

but I had no idea you were a mermaid!"

"It's hard to tell from way up high. I've been waiting for you, Lily."

What did she just say?

"You've read books about us, haven't you?"

I nodded numbly.

"Ahhh, of course you would. But there's more to us than meets the eye, and theres alot of peices that the books are missing."

She smirked.

"Yes, I've heard that boy talking about you. I've seen him with his friends. I've seen how he acts around you. And I also know that

you hate him. And I'm only here to tell you to give him a chance. He's more different than you think, even considering recent mistakes."

How dare she speak of him to me? If she knows I hate him so much then why doesn't she know that I don't want to hear a word about him?

"No. I hate him. I hate him with every part of my body. I'd never give him a chance. Never."

"Never say never, dear. Pay more attention to the way he looks at you, you'll see."

She swam away, leaving me quite angry. Then a thought occured to me. Who was she?

I had forgotten to ask her name. 

The sun was getting low now. 

Everyone would be back soon.

Might as well head up to the common room before everyone rushes in.

 

\-----

 

"Lily, theres someone down at the lake looking for you."

It was past midnight, and I was the only one in the common room.

But someone, something kept whispering the same sentence over and over in my head.

Finally I gave up and began walking out to the lake, pajamas and all.

It was freezing. I forgot to grab my cloak.

There was a bundled up figure sitting by the lake.

It was James Potter.

I tried to turn around, I was going to run away, but something held me back.

Her words were echoing in my head.

Never say never, dear. Pay more attention to the way he looks at you, you'll see.

Just a few minutes, only a few minutes.

I sat down right next to him, wrapping myself in my own arms, in an effort to keep warm.

It began to snow, and he hadn't even acknowledged that I was there.

But then he opened up his arms, offering some warmth.

I sat in front of him, both of us sharing his cloak.

He was looking at me.

And what I saw in his eyes was something I'd never seen before.

In those warm, sparkling hazel eyes, was love.

It was a huge realization for me, in that moment.

Because, in that moment, I realized that I didn't hate him.

That I never really hated him.

I loved him.

So I did what any sane person would do.

I kissed him.

 

\----

Okay so this idea popped into my head. I just HAD to write it. Though this isn't how I usually write, I still love it. Review please, and tell me what you think.

 

 

 


End file.
